Thawfest : How it should have happened
by ScholarWard
Summary: I did not like how the episode 'Thawfest' from Riders of Berk end. Personally, I felt that Astrid and the others were too harsh on Hiccup being a 'lousy winner', resulting in Hiccup letting Snotlout win. Here my attempt at a more pro-Hiccup plot, where he's not hated for getting back at Snotlout after the years of grief he gave Hiccup.
1. Intro

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**Intro**

**Personally, I felt that Astrid and the others were too harsh on Hiccup being a 'lousy winner', resulting in Hiccup letting Snotlout win and that Snotlout should have stood up to his father.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from my own plots and OC's, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Riders and Defenders of Berk, any characters or materials, all is owned by copyright by DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowell.**

_Hiccup's POV_

_Well... that time of year has come. The Thawfest Games. A chance where young Vikings can prove themselves to their tribe and to themselves. While to some its chance of glory, to others its just a chance of being of humiliated by others. In my case, that other was my own cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. He had won every Thawfest between the two of us, and he never gave up a chance to rub in my face._

_'Hey Hiccup see you at the end of track, eating my dust', yelled my bulkier, more Viking-like cousin before letting a obnoxious laugh and shoving past me knocking me over. The sheep that I had been carrying gave a bored 'baa' and remained lay on my back._

_'C'mon Hiccup now, time's a-wasting', barked Gobber, picking me up with ease. Despite his presence being comforting at times, it could be not encouraging at other times. I turned to watch Snotlout chant the father-son chant his dad, Spitelout Jorgenson. He had beaten my dad every Thawfest too, so the rivalry was passed onto the next generation._

_But the Jorgenson's could boast and laugh all they wanted, because this year, for the time, we would have Dragons in the Thawfest Games, and I could finally have a chance to shut Snotlout for once and make my Dad and Haddock's proud of me._

_I picked up my sheep, hoisted him over my shoulders and began with new determination._

**Thought I would start with a short POV to Hiccup's intro to the episode with a more 'Hiccup flair' to it, hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reviews. **


	2. Father and Son, Let the Games Begin

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**Father And Son, Let The Games Begin**

After leaving the Berk Dragon Training Academy, Hiccup set off with Toothless towards the Chief's House to do some preparations for the coming events. Whilst working on Toothless's tailfin, he pondered on what Gobber had said when laying out the events of the Thawfest Games, the first day there would be three events based on Vikings only, the second day would include Dragons, and, if there was a tie, the third day would be a series of events to decide the victor. He went over what Astrid and Fishlegs had said, even the madness added by the Twins.

But what he thought of the most was Snotlout, parading around the Academy with all of his Thawfest medals, reeking of obnoxious arrogance, his big loud mouth boasting the Jorgenson's long winning streak and naturally getting on everyone's nerves. Astrid had stated it would be nice that someone else won for once, something that all five of the other Dragon Riders could agree on, whether openly or secretly.

He smiled to himself. Whilst he was seen as a caring and compassionate person, Hiccup could not help but think that this would be the opportunity to finally shut Snotlout up and show him how it felt to the outcast of the village and tribe, something he had went through for 15 years. The only difference was that he would be sporting about it and at the same time be the better Viking, not damaging a chance for friendship between the two cousins and rivals.

As Hiccup continued his work and talking to Toothless, Stoick, came into the teen's room and made his way to the pair. He stood silent for a moment watching the two, before he spoke.

'Hiccup, preparing for Thawfest I see', he said in his deep rumbling voice, admiring his son's determination with secret pride.

'Yep', Hiccup responded, concentrating on the task at hand.

'Well, I was thinking, you know, that Thawfest now has Dragons, there would actually be a chance you could win, not that I'm saying you couldn't', he said in an awkward tone. Hiccup looked at his Dad with a small smile. He liked when he and his Dad tried to talk about sensitive issues in that same, awkward way, it showed that they actually had more in common then people would first think. Thawfest was one of those sensitive issues. Both father and son, Stoick and Hiccup, being the underdogs of honour. The father wanting his son to succeed and knock the Jorgensons off their lofty perch, and the son wanting to prove himself to his father that he was something to be proud about.

'Ah thanks Dad, for the words of encouragement', Hiccup returned with his trademark smile.

'Right, well, I should get going, you know, still got more chiefing to do, so see you tonight son', Father became the stoic Chief again, straightened up and went to exit the room, bumping into bits of furniture, lingering awkwardly and then left, leaving boy and dragon, exchanging looks of knowing.

'Don't worry Dad, we'll do our best', giving Toothless a friendly pat on the head.

_The Next Day_

Hiccup stood in line with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in the centre of the Academy, whilst Stoick announced the beginning of the Thawfest Games, the events and the rules, as well as wishing the Dragon Riders the best of luck. Hiccup and Astrid stood in silent pride, Snotlout started a line of boasts and rants, Fishlegs squirmed excitedly, while Ruff and Tuff butted each other. Mulch and Bucket commentated.

The beginning event of the first day was Sheep Carrying, a race from a start to finish with a sheep on the back. The Dragons stood to one side, watching their Riders.

'Guys, can I talk to you for a moment please', announced Hiccup to his five companions. They all turned to face him.

'Thanks, just so you all know, no matter what happens in these games, I want us all to remain friends and be as sporting like as possible please'. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff all smiled and nodded to him. Snotlout, however, had to be his usual self.

'Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, whatever Hiccup, you can all still be friends after I've won again, like I did last year, and the year before that, and the year before that'. The others looked at with glares of disbelief and disgust. Trust him to ruin everything. Before Hiccup, Astrid or the others could respond, a horn was blown and the Thawfest Games began.

**Hiccup's tried to be friendly and to be a good sportsman, but Snotlout's attitude and personality has made that difficult already. I'll try to update every couple or few days.**


	3. The First Day

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The First Day**

First off was the Sheep Carry, Mulch and Bucket commentating, explaining the rules to the audience. As the six teenagers stood on the start line, while Snotlout chose to start his rantings again with his fathers smug approval, Hiccup looked behind to the Chief's Stand at his own father.

Sensing he was being watched, Stoick looked down and met his sons eyes. They kept eye contact until Stoick nodded to his son, Hiccup returned the gesture with a nod of his own and a small smile. _No pressure son _the Berkian Chief thought to himself. Being the Chief, he had to take a neutral place and remain in the stands, whilst the parents of the other teen Vikings had been allowed to go down and give support to their kids. It hurt him that he could not personally support his son with words of encouragement and slaps on the back that sent the lad sprawling. Gobber had stepped in for him, but Stoick felt that was not fair on the boy, but Hiccup had always been smart and understanding, he understood Stoick dual roles as Father and Chief. One had to come before the other, in most cases it was the latter before the former. The War of the Dragons had forced Stoick to concentrate near completely on the Chief role, putting a strain on both father and son, and causing nothing but hurt. Now Hiccup had brought peace with Dragons, in the process being disowned by his father, a 14 year outcast from the tribe, nearly losing his life and his leg, the lad had been through enough. Stoick had secretly swore to mend the relationship with his son. With that he gave his son another approved nod of mutual understanding, before a sheep was placed on his shoulders.

After the silent exchange with his dad, Hiccup turned his focus on his fellow contestants, whilst Astrid and Snotlout managed their sheep better then himself, he was glad he was holding his sheep better than Fishlegs and the Twins. Years of working in the forge, hauling heavy weapons, tools and metal ores had given him muscle and strength, despite everyone tormenting him of being a hiccup, runt and a talking fishbone. No matter how much Gobber had said that he could not lift a sword, hurl an axe or crack a mace, he had practiced in secret and was more than capable of handling a weapon. He had spent years going against the tide, so why change now?

Mulch began the race off with a crack on Bucket's bucket, all six Riders bolted off the start line, Snotlout taking the lead followed closely by Astrid and Hiccup, Fishlegs moving a snail pace and then tripping, the Twins bumped into each other, causing a scrap between Ruff and Tuff, sheep still on their backs. Hiccup crossed the line second place and collapsed, zoning out Snotlout's and Spitelout's whoops of joy.

Next was the Barrel Run, last one on wins. Mulch banged Bucket's bucket. Snotlout started the run, the others matching his speed. Fishlegs lost his balance and knocked Astrid off in the process, Ruffnut and Tuffnut somehow managed to wrap themselves around the obstacle before being thrown off, Hiccup managed to stay on longer until he too was sent flying on the Academy floor. Loyal as always, Toothless sprang to his Rider's aid, helping him up. Snotlout, walking around, hands in the air savouring the crowd's applause, boasting and flexing his muscles in over dramatic poses for all to see. He was not pleasing his fellow Dragon Riders, who made no effort to hide their scowls. Fishlegs pulled a face and shuffled his legs nervously, Astrid shook her head with anger and disgust, but remained in silent contempt, however, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not as hesitant in reserving their opinions.

'He's so needs to shut up', Ruffnut piped up

'I hear you, sis', returned Tuffnut

'Maybe someone will finally shut him up for once,' Hiccup growled.

The Twins looked at one another, even before they were friends with Hiccup, they had liked him, whether because of his intelligence or the ability, during Dragon raids, to cause more destruction on top of that the Dragons caused. But seeing him like this got their attention.

'What da you mean, Hiccup' Tuffnut asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

'Yeah, what?', added Ruff.

'We're Vikings, but we have Dragons in the Games now, and let's face it we've seen Snotlout and Hookfang train together', Hiccup stated, facing them.

The Twin nodded in agreement, when it came to the Dragon events they all had a chance to see Snotlout to screw up. The three exchanged grins and walked off, Ruff giving Hiccup an affectionate pat on the shoulder and Tuff him a 'friendly' punch in the shoulder.

'Maybe you should save your boy the humiliation, and give us the medal already', Spitelout bellowed at the Stoick.

'Why don't you sit down Spitelout', Stoick responded in a low threatening tone, the crowd gave a big 'ooooo' before Spitelout sat down quietly.

'Don't let him get ta ya, Stoick', Gobber said.

'I know, but he's been like this for years', Stoick looked at Hiccup, catching his exchange with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup, like Stoick before him, had tried each year to be the better Viking and compete with honour, but the Jorgenson's arrogance streak made that difficult. If the kid cracked and decided to be an arse like the Jorgensons, it was not lack of effort on Hiccup's part. Stoick understood that and it just made him more to want to go down and give his son a comforting bear hug, to show he was not alone. But he couldn't, he had to be Chief, again, and be fair and neutral.

The last event for the day was Axe Throwing, a simple event, get the axe closest to the target and you win, easy as that. All in a line again, all six lifted their axes ready. Astrid, whose weapon of choice was an axe, definitely would have won if her's and Fishleg's axes had not collided. She threw a look of annoyance at him. Ruff and Tuff swung their's, one ending in the Chief's hand. Snotlout threw his with brute force, it landed with ease in the target, he hooted with glee. Hiccup took a slow deep breath, focused and threw his axe. It landed in the target. Snotlout gasped with shock, the other Rider's gasped with shock., the audience, Chief included, gasped with shock. Hiccup stood there silent and waited for the judges decision. All three approached, inspected at the two targets, huddled and discussed, and moved towards Mulch and Bucket to announce the winner of the event.

'Hiccup wins that event, a point to Hiccup', Mulch announced.

As soon as he heard, he had to will himself from hyperventilating and screaming his head off like Snotlout. Stoick was off his throne, laughing with joy, Spitelout was quiet with disbelief. Snotlout reflected his dad's feelings. After catching his breath, Hiccup calmed down.

'I understand how Snotlout feels every Thawfest, it feels good, no wonder Snotlout's like Snotlout'

The others looked at him with shock, They had expected him to be gloating or to dismiss his win, not like this. Astrid understood, he was trying to be a fair player, but the chance to get back at Snotlout after all of those years of grief, it was too tempting, he was torn between the two. Snoutlout interrupted their trains of thoughts.

'So what, so he won an event, this is how many event's I need to win', he said, holding up two digits. The Dragon Riders looked at him with disinterest, until Hiccup spoke up.

'Do you know what this is?' pointing to his dead panned face, 'It's me caring, oh wait I don't care really', keeping his cool or trying to.

Mulch and Bucket gave the closing announcements and the events for the next day. Hiccup tried keep his cool but caught the notice of Astrid, Stoick and Gobber, no sooner did the talks finish he bolted to the exit of the Academy, Toothless close behind. Astrid looked towards Stoick and Gobber. They needed to give him some time, and then talk to him.

**After hauling weapons around for living for years, Hiccup was more than capable of throwing an axe, why he lost that event officially baffles me. Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. The Talk

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Talk**

It was late evening when Stoick, Astrid and Gobber found Hiccup and Toothless at the Forge, the Night Fury lay motionless outside the entrance, banging and other noises could be heard from inside the building. The Chief looked to the other two Vikings, gave the Dragon a friendly pat on the head and entered the Forge. He found his son, hard at work. The huge pile of damaged armour and weapons that had been there that morning had been repaired, polished, sharpened and placed in a neat pile or on the many hangers that populated the back wall of Gobber's workshop. Hiccup, himself was drenched in sweat from the heat of the Forge and from his labours, was in the middle of a another task, banging away with a hammer in one hand and a pair tongs in the other.

'Son, we need to talk', announced Stoick, trying not to startle his lad.

Hiccup was startled for moment, he regained his composure and faced at the group, and gave a quiet nod. He stopped his hammering and lifted the object he had been working on, glowing red hot from the heat and dumped it into the stone sink of water nearby. Immediately, white steam hissed from the water, hiding him for a moment, once the vapour cleared, Hiccup placed the object on a nearby worktable, removed his lead apron and faced his Chief and Dad.

'What is it Dad?' responded Hiccup cautiously, curious of what his Dad had to say about the day's events.

'Hiccup, what are you doing lad?'

'Just working, weapons repairing, armour mending, maintaining Toothless's tail and saddle, you know, the usual stuff,' said Hiccup, shuffling awkwardly. Stoick placed his hands on his belt and raised an eyebrow. He was not convinced.

'You score a point on the first day, beat Snotlout in Axe Throwing for the first time and then run off to work is not the usual stuff son,' Stoick countered, 'What's up son?'

'Nothing,' the boy replied, 'nothing' he repeated slower.

'For the love of Thor, Hiccup, I can tell by your voice and your gesturing, something's up,' boomed the Berkian Chief, 'I'm your dad, you can tell me anything, please son, tell me what is bothering yer,'

'Yer dad's gota point, Hiccup lad,' Gobber shuffled forward, 'Its unhealthy for a Viking to bottle everything up, it's just not right'. Hiccup still remained silent. Then Astrid entered the fray, Stoick and Gobber looked at each other and smirked, if anyone could get the lad to see sense, it was her, the two adults knew the affection between the pair.

'Hiccup, we're worried about you, we care, tell us what's wrong,' she pleaded. Green eyes met blue. 'Please'. Hiccup sighed with resignation, and slowly and finally he nodded.

He told them everything, as calmly and as detailed as he could. The three stood in silence as he explained that he was trying to be the sporting one, how Snotlout was being his usual self and making it difficult, finally having the chance that he could finally shut his cousin up after the years of abuse and grief he had received over the years. How he understood why Snotlout behaved like Snotlout, how he had felt like Snotlout when he received his point, but trying at the same time not be his cousin, Wanting to maintain a friendship, if not a healthy understanding with the Jorgenson during and after Thawfest. Understanding his Dad's forced neutral stance in the Games. Wanting to knock the Jorgenson's off their proud pillar. Wanting to prove himself to his Dad and the tribe. He had maintained eye contact all of the time, never once stuttering or losing his nerve.

After Hiccup had finished his lecture, he stood and waited for a response. His Father stepped forward, stood still for a moment, then leaned forward and gave his son a trademark bear hug, lifting him off the floor with ease. Hiccup remained stoic for a few seconds, and then let it all go, sobbing in his Dad's fur cape, safe in his warm, strong embrace. Astrid and Gobber watched the father-son moment with happiness. After a few minutes, they broke their hug, Stoick set his son down, kneeled down and faced his son.

'I appreciate you being honest to me Hiccup, I can see that you're conflicted with yourself, trying to be a Viking of honour whilst trying at the same time to prove your worth to the village and to me, but you've already done enough for us all, you don't have to do this,' Stoick stated, his hands trembling, his heart thumping heavy with pride for his strong, considerate, honourable Hiccup. His son looked him in the eye and smiled.

'We're Vikings, its an occupational hazard.'

'I'm proud to call you my son,' smiled Stoick, remembering the last time they used those same words, when they had seen each other eye to eye.

'Thanks Dad.' They stood there for some time, savouring it, until Gobber spoke up.

'Ah this mushy stuff 's makin me all queasy,' he piped, earning a look of annoyance from both Chief and Heir, 'I gone an said it, haven't I?' Still annoyed silence. He coughed nervously and looked for a way to change the subject. 'What ya working on?'

Hiccup walked towards the table and picked up his newest house project and displayed to them. They gasped with admiration.

'So armour, who for might I ask?' Gobber inquired.

'Myself, thought I'd make some armour for myself.' It a set of black shoulder pads, a chest plate, knee guards, a metal boot and braces. These he had finished just as the three had arrived into the Forge. 'Thought if I'm going to be Chief some day, I should look the part,' trying to be modest as possible.

'Glad to see you're taking it serious son,' Stoick nodded with approval towards the armour, 'Good craftsmanship too'. Gobber nodded in agreement.

'Its amazing, Hiccup,' said Astrid, Hiccup blushed at her compliment.

'Right, its a big day tomorrow, you all need to get your rest,' the Chief spoke up, 'Hiccup, just continue being the way you are, and only worry about Snotlout when it comes to wiping the floor clean with him, he deserves a taste of his own medicine every now and then,' he finished with a firm nod and left. Gobber followed, wishing them luck for tomorrow and giving them a thumbs up, and exited mumbling something about his head hurting from hearing too many big words.

Only Astrid remained, the two standing silently together. Suddenly, the girl punched him in the shoulder.

'That's for worrying me,' she said. Hiccup stared in disbelief, then remembered how this usually played out. Right on cue, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips, leaving the Heir all flustered with a goofy grin.

'That's for being the Viking I know and care about,'

'I thought you're supposed get the "Honey" before the "Hatchet" Hiccup questioned with a grin. She gave a shy smile walked off, but called after her, she turned to face again. He stood and shuffled nervously and gave his question.

'Can we hang out on our own sometime?' he asked.

'Like a date,' she asked.

'No, an actual date,'

'Beat Snotlout and you'll get your answer then,' she smiled. He did something she would had never expected, grabbed her and gave a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. He then broke it, and looked at her, all red and flustered with a grin that mirrored his before.

'I'll wait for your answer, milady.' They parted ways, both with a spring to their walks.

Hiccup returned to his house with Toothless, gave his Dad a nod, bidding him goodnight. He went to his bed, Toothless to his rock slab, he undressed and lay in his bed, going over what had occurred that day and evening. It had caught up to him, as he slipped into slumber, he thought of doing his Dad proud, competing with Snotlout with decency, but most of all, he thought of Astrid. He slept with a smile on his face.

**Thought I'd get Hiccup's feelings on the table, they never went into the full details in the show, the same happened between Hiccup and Astrid, their romance was put on hold during the series, and then suddenly turned into a relationship in the second movie. This explains the reasons for Hiccup's behaviour, but is more fair on Hiccup's character an final cuts him some slack. Made corrections, including Gobber's name, was rushing to complete it before I slipped into slumber myself lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews, good, bad and the ugly. **


	5. The Second Day Begins

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Second Day Begins**

Once again, the contestants stood in the floor of the Academy waiting for the events to begin. The only difference was that Dragons stood near their Riders, now being contestants themselves. All were present, except Hiccup and Toothless, which was unusual since by tradition he was the punctual one out of all the teenagers. The seats and stands around the former Arena were filled to the brim with spectators, many noticing the sixth Rider and his Night Fury were missing. The last event of yesterday had caught their attention. With Dragons being in Thawfest now, the Viking bookies had scrapped the odds of Snotlout winning the Games with ease and boosted the odds of the other Riders of winning, especially the one who stood 2-1 against the reigning Jorgenson. Many of the tribe were concerned or outright fretting about the whereabouts of the Heir. Snotlout spoke up above the commotion.

'Maybe Hiccup saw sense and decided to let the real Vikings take the glory,' he said with a big toothy grin. The other Riders faced him. Astrid remembered what had happened last night, she knew Hiccup would never, ever, back down from the likes of Snotlout, not after all those years of animosity between the two . The other three also happened to know this too.

'Um, I don't think Hiccup Is the sort of guy to back out of things last minute, especially once he's committed to them Snotlout,' said Fishlegs cautiously, having faith, but at the same time not wanting to be proven wrong.

'Hey Fishlegs, maybe you should get your nose outta Hiccup's arse'. Ruffnut was the next to speak up at the Jorgenson.

'You know, Snotlout, if I knew any better, I'd think you're scared that someone has a chance to win Thawfest other than a Jorgenson,' the female Twin stated in a intellectual tone and finishing with a knowing grin. There was a moment's silence with all of the Riders and Dragons looking in amazement at her spark of intelligence and wisdom. Snotlout took some time to recover this time, before making a comeback.

'And what exactly makes you think that,' Snotlout snapped back at Ruffnut. She flinched at his outburst but her brother, sitting on Belch's neck came to her aid.

'Well I think the 2-1 score right now, plus the fact that Hiccup is a better Dragon Trainer than you, yep I think that sums up everyone's thoughts on that matter,' he dismissed with lazy eye look. Snotlout snorted in anger and leaned hard against Hookfang, no sooner had he done this, the Monstrous Nightmare pulled his tail back and cracked his Rider forward, sending him sliding across the stone floor.

The other Riders gasped, the audience and the Chief gasped, but none gasped at Snotlout's misfortune. Toothless stood at the entrance, for a moment he remained there, before leaping away towards the other side of the Arena. By doing this, revealed the reason why everyone has gasped. Then Snotlout and Spitelout gasped in unison. It was Hiccup. He was encased within a new suit of body armour. On his shoulders were shoulder pads, both black with three diagonal scratches of Haddock Red painted there on each, a black chest plate with the same white symbol found on Toothless tailfin, metal braces with leather on his wrists, his knees and elbows bore guards, his right foot wore a near leather boot.

One of the biggest surprises was his new leg, not as crude as the first Gobber had made. But the biggest surprise was the look on Hiccup's face, it was different from any other seen before. Not sarcasm, arrogance or hesitation. It was one of sheer determination to be a Viking committed to winning, but also dedicated to being a Viking of honour. Hiccup looked down at his cousin, his hair styled in a wild mess, and gave his trademark smile. For the first time, Snotlout could not find a comeback against his cousin

'Hey Snotlout, ready to kick my arse,' he stated, his voice dripping with his traditional sarcasm.

**Thought I would present the details of Hiccup's new armour and attitude. To show Snotlout has an opponent to match him, but the same time to match him with honour, even if he does not return it. Next chapter will have Hiccup try to talk sense to Snotlout along the way, same goes with Spitelout. Enjoy.**


	6. The Second Events

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Second Events**

Planted on his chair, the Chief of Berk beamed with pride at his Heir's entrance, Thornado stomped forward near his Rider looking down and sharing the Chief's feelings. Stoick took a moment to look at Spitelout's reaction. The Jorgenson was speechless, maybe to the point of being concerned, terrified that his son would lose to Hiccup. Stoick grinned with glee and returned his attention to the Academy floor, _no pressure son_, he thought remembering the night before, _no pressure_.

The other Riders took in Hiccup's new look.

'Whoa, what happened to Hiccup?' asked Tuffnut.

'Who cares,' Astrid answered in awe, Ruffnut fiddled with her locks and gave a big grin. Hiccup walked over to his fellow Riders, greeting them all, making an attempt with Snotlout, who continued to be hostile to him.

'Hey Hiccup,' said Ruffnut shyly, 'Could you make me something like that, please?' Hiccup gave a smile that made her blush.

'Sure, after Thawfest come to the Forge and we can discuss what exactly you're after, same goes to the rest of you guys.' Fishlegs and Tuffnut smiled in appreciation, Astrid smiled, then gave the female Twin a look that indicated 'MINE'.

'Why would I want anything off you?' scowled Snotlout. Everyone ignored him, this only agitated him further.

The first event of the second day was the Log Hurdles, a series of wooden logs placed on a pair of stands each. Mulch and Bucket once again commentating the events and explained the rules, past under them or hitting even one would class as a foul. The Riders proceeded, with this Fishlegs and Meatlug being stuck under the first log, Astrid and Stormfly caught the last one with the Dragon's tail, the Twin's managed until Barf and Belch chose to go different ways, one under, one over and failed. After all of his boasting, Snotlout went onto to bang his head on each and every log, placing him and Hookfang in the foul area. Hiccup and Toothless flew upside down and with ease, earning their next point. 2-2. He leapt off his Dragon and remained modest as the crowd cheered him, as his Dad cheered him on.

Next phase was the Free Style, aerial acrobatics in each Dragon and Rider partner would perform in front of the panel of judges and earn points according to the three people's scrutiny. The Twins try a move called the 'Iron Split', however it ended with Barf and Belch separating their heads too far apart, causing Tuffnut to perform an actual split and being thrown into the crowd, they earned few point. Fishlegs attempted a 'Stream Butterfly' on Meatlug, involving spinning fast and close, it resulted in them crashing and the Ingerman consoling the Gronckle, their rating was better than Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch's. Astrid performed her 'Balance Dance', the contestants and spectators looked on in awe as she performed with grace, great response from the judges. Hiccup was next up, performing daring manoeuvres, with Toothless flying up the side of a sea stack before performing a reverse somersault and flying away, gaining everyone's attention and earning top points.

'Saving the best till last cause everyone already whose gonna be the winner, you're got that right,' Snotlout yelled, as he prepared for his turn, Astrid and Fishlegs looked on with concern, Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned together. Hiccup was filling up a trough with water. Astrid, curious, questioned the male Viking of his action.

'Snotlout has a habit of getting on fire when he's on Hookfang,' he answered, 'so I thought, just in case.' The Hofferson smiled at the little gesture, he was determined to play this out being the honourable Viking. They both joined the rest of the gang in observing Snotlout's move.

'I hear Snotlout's gonna try a trick called "The Rings of Deadly Fire". No one's ever tried it before,' stated Tuffnut.  
><strong>'<strong>Yeah! Because it's too dangerous,' added Ruffnut.  
>'No! Because he just made it up!'<br>'I'm probably gonna win just for coming up with this!' announced Snotlout, 'Fire!'. Hookfang ignited the rings with fire, seconds later he flew towards them, but suddenly panicked at the last moment, and pulled up tossing Snotlout towards the obstacles. He crashed into them, knocking all of them over, the crowd groaned in disappointment and horror.  
>'I get the rings and the fire part...but where's the death? I feel cheated', came from Tuffnut, his sister agreeing with equal disappointment. Snotlout remained where he had landed for a few seconds before realizing he was still on fire.<p>

'Snotlout', Hiccup pointed to the filled trough, the Jorgenson ran for it, gave a sigh of relief and then gave a look up into the crowds, Hiccup followed his gaze and saw Spitelout, the elder Jorgenson had a look that was usually given between when a Viking loses his toe and says 'ow'. Hiccup took this in for later thought.

'You alright Snotlout'.

'Course I'm alright, Hiccup', his cousin replied ungratefully, before giving another glance towards his dad.

'Don't worry about your dad,'

'I'm not worried about anything, Dragon Boy,' Snotlout snapped back, shoving past Hiccup, kicking random things and cursing Hookfang. Hiccup shook his head in anger. 3-2.

The last event of the day was Fly and Shoot, where the contestants would patrol a fake Berk, shooting targets of Outcasts (Enemies) and avoiding innocent villagers (Friendlies). Hiccup and Toothless managed 'Berk' with ease, when it was Snotlout's and Hookfang's turn however, one wrong shot turned into an infernal dragon rampage, literally. The crowd stared in shock, Mulch and Bucket commentated Snotlout's plight, Spitelout screamed in anger and denial, telling his son to control his Dragon, and the Twins chanted 'Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi.' The only sounds Hiccup heard were his Father's yells of joy and pride, he remained motionless and speechless himself. He did not whether to cry with joy, whoop with delight or stand silent with humility. 4-2. After all of the years of anger bullying, grief and humiliation from Snotlout, Spitelout, Mildrew and others, he had finally done it. With the help of Toothless, he had done. He gave his Dragon a warm hug, he had finally won the Thawfest Games.

**Been a few days guys, thanks for the reviews and waiting. Next chapter will be soon.**


	7. The Winner?

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Winner?**

'YOU CHEATED!' yelled a voice.

Everyone in the crowd and pit of the Arena fell silent and turned their attention to the owner of that voice. Snotlout. After he had finally calmed Hookfang own, he had stood in disbelief, realizing that he had lost the Thawfest Games, realizing he had lost to Hiccup, the village reject that everyone had hated, and that the entire Berkian population had been cheering his name. His outburst had left everyone shocked. Then Hiccup approached Snotlout, calmly and quietly. The entire village, including Stoick and Spitelout, watch as the Haddock walked towards the Jorgenson slowly, stopped before him and looked him in the eye. Snotlout's anger turned to caution when eye contact was made, but he felt his father's gaze on him, he felt everyone's gaze on him. He was trapped. He could not back down, if he did, he would be doomed to become the very thing he hated right now. The object of his hatred spoke in a calm voice and this only agitated Snotlout further.

'What makes you say that, Snotlout?' asked Hiccup.

'I don't know, you're smart, you obviously found someway to cheat and take what's rightfully mine,' Snotlout replied. A short awkward silence. Astrid and several others attempted to intervene, but Hiccup held up his hand and shook his head. They held back and let him handle it. He then turned to his fuming cousin, his own temper flaring up at his cousin's accusation.

'Snotlout, Toothless and I won fair and square, you're just being a sore loser because you can't handle being beaten by me,' he responded back, his voice increasing in volume as his fury continued to build up, 'Don't dare accuse me of cheating because you can't handle losing'. During this standoff, Spitelout had made his way down to the Arena floor and approached the pair, standing by his son and towering over the Heir of Berk.

'I'd watch what you're saying boy', growled the elder Jorgenson. Hiccup, again glanced backwards and held up his hand, Stoick had started to stand from the Chief's Chair. Once more his son understood the Chief's forced neutrality in the Games, he sat back in his chair, keeping his eyes on the Arena, just in case. His son again turned to the Viking father and son, he sighed. _Fortune favours the bold they say_, he thought. He took a deep breath and began.

'I've tried to be the better Viking in these Games, I tried to compete with the best of my abilities and at the same time compete with honour', he looked at Snotlout. 'Though I was tempted to gloat over winning events like you have done every year, Snotlout, I've tried to play in Thawfest and still maintain a friendship, if not understanding with you, but, being the typical Jorgenson you are, you have made that very, very difficult to accomplish'. Snotlout and Spitelout stood there speechless for a moment, before shouting back objections

'You know what, Hiccup, up yours!'

'Listen, boy, we Jorgensons have been reigning champions for years'.

'We know how to win, even without your stupid honour thing'.

'We've passed the winning streak from father to son'. Spitelout turned to his son, who looked away in fear and shame. 'Until now, that is.' Hiccup observed all of this, arms crossed and brow lifted, waiting for the Jorgenson's to finish their part before he continued.

'This is what I'm talking about, you only know how to win, if you lose, you place blame on others. This set of personality is passed from generation to generation, the pressure of winning is placed on the next line,' stated Hiccup, looking at Snotlout. The younger Jorgenson was torn between his father's wishes and his cousin's logic. 'I, for one , will not continue this feud for the sake of ego and self vanity'.

'He's at it again', groaned Gobber, 'givin' me nother ead ache, him and his big words.' Looks from Stoick and other nearby Vikings quieted the blacksmith.

'Not helping Gobber,' warned Stoick. All turned back the argument below.

'So, you'll admit Snotlout's the better Viking and relinquish the medal to him,' Spitelout asked with hope and surprise, Snotlout copied his dad's looks and thoughts.

'No, I won fair and square and that's that,' refused Hiccup firmly, 'I'm not to going to win, and then not rub Snotlout's face in it, just to give him the medal, I've won with honour'. Spitelout's and Snoutlout's features twisted into contempt and fury. Then Spitelout gave a malicious grin and spoke.

'Well its good thing I remember a certain old rule of the Thawfest Games then. ' Hiccup made a look of concern knowing where Spitelout was getting to, a fraction of a second before others did. Stoick rose and snarled.

'Spitelout, you son of a-'

'According to the traditional rules of Thawfest,' interrupted Spitelout, raising his voice for all to hear. 'The previous reigning champion has the right to dispute the victory of the victor and has the right to challenge him for the medal if he believes that so would be usurper has cheated to gain his win.' He looked to the crowd, trying to drum up support. 'AND WE KNOW HOW THAT DISPUTE IS SETTLED, DON'T WE,' he bellowed. He finished and waited for a response.

Everyone was silent. Everyone pondered over what Spitelout had said. Everyone pondered over how the Haddocks would respond to this abrupt challenge. Then the debates began whether to go along with Spitelout's suggestion or ignore tradition because the new victor had won on fair terms. The argument came mostly from Vikings who were on good terms with the Jorgenson's or those who wished to remain in their good books. They accounted for a third of the village. Their anger was countered by those completely loyal to Stoick or those who had seen Hiccup conduct himself in the Games, they numbered over a third of Berk's population. There was a group of neutral Vikings who just wanted to stay. . . . . well neutral.

'THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE, THAT'S ENOUGH,' roared the Chief, within a moment every Viking ceased making sound. Stoick was trembling with rage. He saw Berk's people at one another's throats because the Jorgenson's refused to admit that they had been beaten at the only thing they had had fame. He saw his tribe being torn apart, like it had with Alvin when he was exiled, it would not survive another split. He had to do this, to preserve Berk as a whole. This should have been Hiccup's moment of glory after all the pain and sadness caused to him. He had to do this. He stood and looked down at his Heir with grim look, hiding the anguish tearing at him behind his stoic gaze. He had to do this. He loved his son and they had only started to rebuild their broken relationship, he hoped that Hiccup would understand this difficult decision. He took a deep breath, there was no turning back now. He had to do this.

'Hiccup . . . . . will face Snotlout in a final round to decide the true victor of the Thawfest Games,' Stoick announced, sheer willpower stopping his voice from breaking.

No sooner did he finish speaking, the crowd burst into an out roar, pro-Hiccups like Astrid, Toothless and Silent Sven screaming, roaring or gesturing in objection at this cruel and unfair judgement, while the pro-Snotlouts like Snotlout, Spitelout and Mildrew whooped with joy at getting their own way and have one final opportunity to have a crack at Hiccup. Mulch and Bucket tried to bring the crowd back into order, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted for the sake of shouting along, whilst Fishlegs stood quiet and timid with the other Neutrals. Stoick stood there silent, looking and waiting for the reaction of only one Viking. His son, who he had just nominated to preserve the unity of the Hairy Hooligans, whose hard earned, honourable win he had just sacrificed to prevent the Haddock-Jorgenson Rivalry becoming an actual all-out tribal split. The Heir was taking slow, deep breaths of fury accompanied with the look of a man who had been cheated and at the same time understood why he had been cheated. He was trying to keep control, but he was slipping. He nodded to his Chief, turned and left the Academy, leaving the chaos, havoc and mayhem behind him, Toothless faithfully following him. Gobber placed a hand on Stoick's shoulder in sympathy, the other Viking returned the gesture with a look of thanks, turned with Thornado and left the Academy himself to catch to his son. To apologise.

It was late evening when Stoick and Thornado finally caught up to Hiccup and Toothless as the younger pair had just reached the Chief's House in which the two Vikings and two Dragons shared. He started his apology.

'Look Hiccup, I'm sorry lad, I-', he was interrupted by the younger Viking who faced him, still taking those slow, deep breaths of fury.

'Was it too much to ask for those two Jorgenson's to finally admit they were not good at something other than being yak arses!' exclaimed Hiccup through clenched teeth. He then realized that it was just his Father he was talking not also his Chief for now, he took a deep sigh and spoke again to Stoick.

'It's not your fault, Dad, I know that, you have to preserve and protect the tribe, that's your duty, and the Jorgenson's know that, that's why they pulled that stunt in the Academy, I understand that', Chief and Heir once again understood each other and they shared a episode of mutual love and respect, Hiccup continued.

'But right now you need to stay out here or fetch some ice blocks please Dad, because I feel like my head is about to explode', he went into the house and slammed the door.

Half of the entire Viking population was rudely woken all of a sudden and the entire Terrible Terror population was sent flying in all directions in fear from the echoing 'FUCKKKKKKK!' coming from the Haddocks household.

**Sorry for the wait, guys , but the episode did have the plot time to fill in the gaps of Hiccup's and Snotlout's rivalry, or Spitelout's zeal in keeping his families track record and Stoick's concealed care for his son. In my opinion, Hiccup is not as angry as he should be, I hoping to get some of his emotions and resentments out onto the table, whilst at the same time, keeping him as the calm, considerate Viking with sarcasm and smarts that we all remember.**


	8. The Council of Friends and Father

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Council of Friends and Father**

Astrid sat with Stormfly at the same catapult stand that the six Riders had sat with Gobber when starting their original Dragon Training. With her were Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with their respective Dragons. Snotlout was not present, probably getting a grilling from his dad due to losing the Games to point where an old loophole had to be used to give the Jorgenson's a chance at preserving their winning streak. As for Hiccup. They had been four of the many Viking's who had heard the rants and screams from the Haddock household. Bet Snotlout and his father had heard them too, they were not rants and screams of grief, but anger like that they had seen in the Chief, and that was never a good thing for the person on the receiving end.

'Snotlout's really done this time, even if his dad's the driving force, if anything goes against him, it can be said that he's not done anything to stop that great avalanche of egoism'.

They turned in shock to Ruff, the female Twin had had another spark of wisdom and had left them all speechless .

'Umm, I don't think statistically speaking that Hiccup is a match against Snotlout in armed combat, that if I may so say, is possibly a fight to the death,' squirmed Fishlegs. This statement earned him dirty looks from the other three, then Tuffnut spoke up.

'Uhh, serious, Fishlegs, you don't know when to be squeamish when we need your head the most', Fishleg's questioned this.

'Are you being sarcastic?'

'No,' leaving Fishlegs confused, the girls laughed, Tuffnut groaned and continued.

'Fishlegs, Hiccups tried to win fairly and Snotlout, with Spitelout's backing, has been an arse about it,' they looked at his moment of wisdom, 'I'll confess I'm sorry to Hiccup when I see him next time for the years I've been terrible to him and the same time thought that he was awesome'.

'Well, yeah, but Hiccup's not exactly backed down from Snotlout and let him win, and be the better Viking,' mumbled Fishlegs, before Astrid could Ruff stepped up.

'Hiccup's been all honourable all over, Snotlout may be our friend, but so is Hiccup and he's been trying to be friendly all of the time, or did you forget his little speech on the first day'. Fishlegs was finally silenced. Astrid took her turn to speak.

'We can all agree that Hiccup tried to be friendly, right,' the others nodded to her. 'So we can agree it's not lack of effort on Hiccup's side, right', Tuff spoke up.

'We could try to talk to Snotlout, make him see some sense for once.'

'What if that doesn't work,' returned Ruff. Astrid thought this over.

She cared for Hiccup greatly, maybe more, she did not want to see him as a lousy winner, but she did not want him to lose to the likes of Snotlout. He had come so far within less than a year, after suffering years of suffering at the hands of the village trying to prove himself, it had taken him to defying Viking custom and nearly losing his life, as well as his leg to accomplish this feat. Many members of the community had realized that they had taken him for granted and resented their bitterness towards him. Many seeked to make amends with him, whilst Snotlout was not yet one of them, Astrid certainly. But she knew that there was one person who would understand Hiccup's character better than anyone.

'We could always talk to the Chief', she finally said, they all agreed that this was a good start to solving the problem.

'So you all know what's going on too then,' Stoick said in a gruff voice, they all nodded, they had found the Chief in his house, with an ice block in one hand and a mug of ale in the other, Thornado stood outside socializing the other Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless were no where to be found, Astrid questioned the whereabouts of his presence.

'After he calmed down, he tried to talk sense into Snotlout, about preserving their friendship regardless of the aftermath of the final event, he said he understood the pressure Spitelout placed on him, after he said this, Spitelout entered and Snotlout went back to his old self and tore into Hiccup, he then left, came back here and explained everything that happened tome and why he had tried to do what he could and said he was going out for a couple of hours,' explained Stoick sadly. 'When he gets stressed out he and Toothless tend to fly around the island a couple of times to calm down and forget things.' The four Riders agreed on this.

'Seems this is an extreme case, eh, Chief,' offered Tuffnut.

'Shouldn't we go find him though?' questioned Ruffnut. Both made valid points.

A couple of minutes later found Stoick on Thornado leading the squadron of Riders on their Dragons looking for the Head of Berk Academy. Only Snotlout and Hookfang were absent from the search. Suddenly Stoick spotted his son.

'There he is.' As they approached they started to hear his voice.

'Is Hiccup talking to Toothless or to himself?' questioned Fishlegs.

'Hey, nothing wrong with talking to yourself, I talk to myself just right,' nodded Tuffnut with pride. His sister agreed.

'Yeah,' Astrid spoke before an argument started.

'He's not talking, he's singing.' They all had their Dragons fly quietly and move closer to Hiccup to hear what he was singing. He was singing a calm, but powerful that carried distance and caught people's attention, like the group following him now.

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now  
>Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow<br>Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!  
>Step aside, go through!<em>

_Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now  
>Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes<br>The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!  
>Scream and shout and do laugh!<em>

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)  
>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)<em>

_Stay close to me  
>Count one, two and three<br>Up in through your sleeves  
>Bursting through the seams<br>Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna  
>Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna<br>Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!  
>Því ég mun aldrei!<em>

_Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar  
>(Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!<br>Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!_

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)  
>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)<em>

_Stay close to me  
>Count one, two and three<br>Up in through your sleeves  
>Bursting through the seams<br>Open your eyes and see_

_Stay close to me  
>Count one, two and three<br>Up in through your sleeves  
>Right beyond the trees<br>Show you how you'll be_

_Stay close to me  
>Count one, two and three<br>Up in through your sleeves  
>Bursting through the seams<br>Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_Stay close to me... Count one, two, three  
>Up in your sleeves... You're right behind me<br>Stay close to me... Count one, two, three  
>Up in your sleeves... Burst through the seams<em>

_Open your eyes and see  
>You'll see (You'll see...)<em>

Hiccup and Toothless knew that that they been followed, even before he heard the round of applause from the audience behind, he looked behind himself. Whether he lost or won tomorrow, he still had his friends and his Dad, he leant and patted Toothless, before turning back to Berk with the others. He needed rest for tomorrow.

**Thought I would have another chance of Hiccup trying to talk sense into the Jorgenson's, especially to Snotlout. I like Jonsi's **_**Sticks and Stones**_**' as it expresses Hiccup's character as a person, thought it'd be nice addition to calm him down for the next day against Snotlout**


	9. The Third Day

**Thawfest : How it should have happened**

**The Third Day**

Once again, Mulch and Bucket commentated for the Games, making introductions and explaining the day's events. The third day consisted of three stages, a race across an obstacle course to where Hookfang and Toothless were, a Dragon Race around Berk and back to Arena floor where weapons were placed for the final stage, armed combat.

The Berk Dragon Training Academy was again crowded to the brim with spectators wanting to see the winner of the Thawfest Games. The victor. Many of the attendees were either angry or bitter that a third of events was about to occur. Many believed that Hiccup had won, but the Jorgenson's had to ruin the moment to the point of accusing Hiccup of cheating, even though that was untrue, and that he once again had to tolerate competing with Snotlout. The Viking bookies were out again in force, collecting wagers, taking bets and keeping their distance from the Chief for personal health and safety reasons. The odds and their details had been blown out of proportion and reason, 5/2 for a Dragon crashing, 8/1 a fight to the death with Hiccup victor, 6/1 for Snotlout, 22/1 one of the parents would intervene, 99/1 Snotlout forfeited to Hiccup. If they was anyone mad or stupid enough to do so, a bet was invented and placed. Astrid and the other Riders remained out of the betting, partly being friends to both contestants, partly sitting too close to the Chief for the bookies to dare to go. The Chief, himself, was in the Arena with Hiccup and Toothless, offering words of console to Rider and Dragon. Astrid had confidence that the pair could pull anything off together, but she was still concerned, especially for the last part of the event. Hiccup had changed a lot since he had met Toothless, whilst keeping his other skills as well, Astrid just hoped that it was enough. She turned to the others, Fishlegs sat quietly with Meatlug, munching on cooked chicken whilst feeding her granite, when the two were nervous they ate, today was no different. Ruff sat staring in awe at the teen Viking in the Pit, cuddling Barf's head lightly, Astrid followed her gaze and smiled, in his armour, Hiccup was quite the site, she remembered that she would to have to have a word with Ruffnut after Thawfest was over. Tuff slouched against Belch's neck, scratching his head in deep thought and then he spoke up.

'This could go either way really, Snotlout may be better at brute strength, but Hiccup's got a number of advantages over him, including being a better Rider, Hiccup and Toothless being a better team, or better than Snotlout and Hookfang anyway.' Astrid nodded in agreement, before giving her own opinion.

'We've never actually never seen Hiccup fight, so we don't know what to expect of him, no matter what some the adults think of him,'

'Umm, we actually thought like that too you know guys,' said Fishlegs, all four gave a guilty look.

'Well at least we're his friends now and are all sorry for what we did,' Ruffnut suggested. 'It's the least we can do after all those years, plus helping to ride Dragon's, if it weren't for Hiccup, Snotlout would not be riding a Monstrous Nightmare now.'

All four young Riders finished their heart to heart chat and concentrated on the event at hand, wishing both of their friends luck and hoping for both Viking's safe return.

Snotlout came into the Arena flanked by his father and mother, Beldara Jorgenson, he remembered the night before, when Hiccup had tried to talk to him after his father had given him a grilling of losing to Stoick's little embarrassment as he put it. He removed the tears from his eyes before his cousin had appeared and listened to what he wanted to say. Once Hiccup had finished, he was going to confess that he would be glad to remain friends after Thawfest, no matter who won. But before he could voice his thoughts, Spitelout appeared, causing Snotlout to panic and revert back to his usual self and tore into Hiccup saying many things, some not true, but all causing hurt. It ended with Hiccup stating that he may be the first Jorgenson to lose Thawfest, but he was the first to ride a Monstrous Nightmare, and that Snotlout would become a better Viking if he stopped letting his ego and father dictate his life, before leaving. After this, Spitelout went on to scold his son for heeding his rival's words, how he had never lost to Stoick and that he held the honour and pride of all of the Jorgensons on his shoulders, past and present. He felt that buckling under pressure, the look of pride in his father's eyes and his mother's love were the only things that kept him going. Then he remembered, he knew he was better at weapons and fighting than Hiccup. He smiled to himself, he was the greater Viking.

'Look at all these vultures,' Hiccup looked up to his Chief, who in the Chief's Chair observing the bookies with disgust. 'Placing bets on whose head gets cracked in first, and them lot placing the bets.' Hiccup was less quick to judge.

'No different to any other sport we have Dad, besides I placed a bet myself,' he grinned.

'Why would you do that, for Loki's teeth,' Stoick bellowed down to his Heir.

'Well if everyone else is betting it's only fair I place a bet to beat Snotlout, after all I've tried to do, plus I finally have a real chance to win and do you proud.' Hiccup replied back. Stoick sighed and looked down to his son.

'I know you're just not doing this to prove yourself to me and the village, but remember son, no pressure okay.'

'Thanks Dad.' They looked to the Jorgenson's entering the Arena, Spitelout gave his son some gruff words of advice and wished him luck, Beldara embraced her son with love and warmth. Seeing this, Hiccup turned away in jealously and sadness, feeling for a moment that he could not do this, feeling alone. He felt the ground tremble and a large, firm hand placed on his shoulder, his Dad had come down to him. Stoick gave Hiccup a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and beamed down to his Hope and Heir. Hiccup smiled back, he could do this.

Both contestants stood at the start line ready to set off, Mulch cracked Bucket's bucket and they bolted, Snotlout leading slightly, the logs hindering Hiccup's leg. The Dragons were waiting on top of the stack waiting for their Riders, Snotlout's head start allowed him to progress the rock climb before Hiccup had started. Dropping rocks down onto the contestants did not help. Tuffnut proved that. Hiccup almost lost his grip, everyone gasped, as Snotlout reached Hookfang and flew off. Determined, Hiccup regained his grip on the rock and increased his rate of climb, he reached the top and jumped on Toothless, connecting immediately. They flew to catch up Snotlout and Hookfang, Toothless's speed already beginning to tell. They caught up within a minute and began navigating the Maze of Sea Stacks, avoiding collision with both rock and the opposing pair. As the near of the race began, Hiccup glanced at Snotlout, seeing his face twisted in anguish, he knew that Snotlout could not lose, even if he knew Hookfang was not as fast as Toothless. Hiccup felt for his cousin, but he had done too much in Thawfest, in his whole life up until now, to back down and let it go, resulting Snotlout winning and again rubbing it in Hiccup's face and treating him like yak's crap like he had done all of the time before Berk had made peace with Dragons. Before HE had made peace with the Dragons, it was because of HIM, that Snotlout rode Hookfang, and he had to do this to finally show Snotlout that he was not always the better Viking. He prompted Toothless to speed up and overtake the pair and beat them to the Arena. He had to do this.

When Heir and Night Fury reached the Arena, a minute and half ahead of the other pair, Hiccup signalled Toothless away. The final round was between the Riders, the Night Fury hesitantly leapt to one side of the Chief's Chair, near Astrid, the other side occupied by Gobber and Thornado. There were two sets of weapons and shields, one included a sword, the other a mace. Both sets were near Hiccup, given he had arrived first and being between both sets. A moment later, Snotlout appeared on Hookfang, the Jorgenson sent the Monstrous Nightmare away, then realized that Hiccup was near all of the weapons. Hiccup grabbed the mace and a shield, throwing them in Snotlout's direction. The audience applauded their approval. In many cases, one warrior would hoard the weapons, killing in cold blood, Hiccup was not one of them Vikings. Snotlout nodded his thanks before they both began to circle each other. Both understood each other's position. There could only be one winner. Haddock or Jorgenson. This fight would prove that.

**Thanks for the wait, guys, next chapters the big fight, anyone with language issues must remember that I increased the rating to T beforehand to alert readers. Hiccup's angry and a Viking, we have to remember that. I don't own anything except from OC's or plots, all copyright goes to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. Thanks for the reviews.**


	10. Haddock vs Jorgenson

**Haddock vs. Jorgenson**

They began like traditional Viking combatants, circling one another, sizing the other up. They were complete opposites. Snotlout, on one hand being the bulkier one, twirled his mace with ease bearing the look of an already victor. Hiccup, on the other, kept a firm grip on both shield and sword with look of determination, not to celebrate until he knew he had clearly won. Not like yesterday. Hiccup knew that there would no loopholes out of this final event for the Jorgensons, it would be settled here today.

The drum beats increased in speed and sound, adding to the tension already amongst the spectators. The Vikings were tense, the Dragons were no better. For the first time in three hundred years, they were watching the fight rather than being part of the fight. Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat in awe and impatiently, Fishlegs sat fidgeting, Gobber pulled at his moustaches nervously, Astrid looked as she was one breath short of a panic attack. Toothless and Hookfang looked at each nervously. The metal cage had been placed on the Arena again, preventing either Dragon from entering and intervening, Riders only this time. None of the village's feelings could be matched by the intensity of the fathers, Stoick sat in his chair, hardly blinking as he watched his son circle with his rival, Spitelout stood with arms crossed and a hard stare towards the floor at his own son. For a moment they looked at one another, remembering their Thawfests against each other, understanding what their sons were going through, or at least Stoick understood. Eventually, Spitelout broke his stare and looked to the Arena again, the Chief followed suit. After this was over, he would talk to Spitelout about him and his son, but for now, his only concern was his son, his Pride of Berk.

The drums ceased all of a sudden, Hiccup had been waiting for it and he knew what was going to happen next. He had counted on it. Snotlout came at him, giving a deafening war cry, swinging his mace with full force. Hiccup raised his shield, and withstood the blow effectively. The crowd roared at the first contact. Digging his feet into the ground, he placed full weight on his shield and pushed Snotlout back, sending him staggering. He followed with his sword, his cousin barely had time to bring up his shield up to counter the blow. The contact between shield and sword sent vibrations up Hiccup's arm, but he kept his grip on his blade, ducking a swing of his cousins mace, countering with a swipe of his own weapon, forcing his rival to jump back. They clashed again, sword on mace, face to face, their looks mirrored each other, and they pushed away from each other. Hiccup kept his grim look, whilst Snotlout was clearly fuming from the fact that it was not going to be an easy win. They were now squaring each other up before they would continue to decide the Victor of the Thawfest Games.

Snotlout was slowly, but surely getting angrier and angrier. He brought his mace in downward sweep, his cousin side stepped the attack nimbly, mace head leaving cracks in the stone floor. Snotlout shoulder barged Hiccup, sending him backwards and swinging his mace again, Hiccup turned his stagger into a swift roll and avoided having his head smashed in. The Jorgenson growled in frustration, giving a quick glance to his parents, in particular his dad, he could not fail. He clashed with Hiccup again, mace meeting sword. Both weapons were forced to the ground, Snotlout used his shield's elbow and struck Hiccup in the face. The crowd gasped as Hiccup's head was thrown back for a moment, then he brought his head back forward and head butted Snotlout, hard. Snotlout fell back, dropping his mace, gave a look of pain and shock at the unexpected counterattack, he then realized that his weapon was near the Haddock's feet. His rival noticed this too, Hiccup stooped and picked up the mace, throwing it within reach of the Jorgenson, meeting the village's approval. Snotlout picked up his mace, lifted his shield and the fight continued.

Astrid sat there with bewilderment, one of many. It seem that not many had expected to see Hiccup bear a weapon well and then hold his own against someone everyone had thought, at first, to be a superior fighter. Rather than reacting the way she had when he was besting her in the original Dragon Training, she was hypnotized by his fluid movements, how his shield and sword were like an extension of his body and how good he looked in his new armour. She felt her cheeks grow hot from her thoughts and realized she was breathing rapid and shallow. She was breathless, she quickly hid her embarrassment, luckily no one was paying attention, all gazes were fixed on the pair below. The shield maiden took a moment to observe the parents. Beldara Jorgenson's had a firm grip around her husband's arm, her eyes filled with love and worry for her son. Spitelout stood firm, with an equally firm look mixed of doubt and pride, fearing that his son would lose. Astrid had remembered what Hiccup had mentioned on the night after the first events and during the argument on the second day. Everyone, but Spitelout, saw the fear and pressure placed on Snotlout, making him more and more obnoxious and in turn receiving his just desserts. Astrid finally turned to the Chief's Chair, Stoick sat there, knuckles white on the chair's arms and his eyes twinkling with admiration and love. The Hofferson smiled at this display and turned back to the fight, knowing that the Chief cared for his Heir, whether he won or not, knowing that she cared for the Heir, whether he won or not.

Hiccup breathed deeply, thinking to himself amazed that he was holding his own. All of those years lifting weapons and working Gobber's Workshop had given him strength and endurance, as well as running and swimming in his free time giving agility, speed and stamina. He had spent hours watching his Dad and other Vikings practice fighting techniques, what weapon was used for a certain situation, he had seen Snotlout's personality betray his fight technique. He knew how to battle against a Viking like Snotlout. Brute force was his way, slow and powerful. Hiccup thought about wearing him down, or maybe disarming and forcing his surrender. The rules were sketchy, it was rare when this sort of event had been used to resolve a dispute or draw, so they were a bit rusty. Hiccup recalled death and surrender of the other fighter being the two main conditions of victory, he shook his head and remembered his Dad's lessons. _Focus on the task at hand, son_. One slip up would cost him he fight, he cleared his head and tightened his grip on his weapons.

Snotlout managed to knock Hiccup's sword out of his hand, he threw aside his shield and swung his mace with both hands. The head landed into Hiccup's side with a sickening crunch before he could bring his shield in the way. The pro-Hiccups groaned. The Haddock gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to scream out, the Jorgenson laughed in triumph. They came into contact again, Snotlout trying to place pressure on Hiccup's injury and give the opportunity to seal his defeat and fate.

'The medal and glory all mine, loser,' Snotlout boasted.

'Don't boast while the fights not over, Snotlout,' returned Hiccup.

'Really, and why shouldn't I, Hiccup,' saying the last word in mocking tone.

'Remember what Gobber has said all of the time,' he brought his shield down on his opponent's foot. 'The shield can be your greatest weapon in battle.' Snotlout only replied with a howl of pain and retreated. Then using his shield like a frisbee, he threw it, it hit Snotlout right between the eyes stunning him a moment. Hiccup took this chance to retrieve his sword and shield as he flew back towards him, he summed up the situation. Snotlout had been stupid to throw his shield to the far end of the Arena and he had both, the odds had finally tipped to his favour and he was not going to waste them.

The fight continued for another half of an hour, both exchanging quick blows with weapons, bashing each other their shield (in Hiccup's case) , Snotlout throwing the odd punch and Hiccup dodging expertly on the Arena floor, it was obvious that the previous champion was losing ground to the challenger. Screaming in rage, Jorgenson charged Haddock, Hiccup suddenly leapt to one side and swung about, bringing the flat of his blade onto Snotlout's back. He howled in pain and again ran with all speed towards his rival. Hiccup fell backwards with his legs up, he caught Snotlout's chest and stomach and propelled him over himself. The Jorgenson landed with a crash and a curse, the Haddock was on his feet immediately. He turned and faced his opponent, and placed a foot on his chest, pinning Snotlout to the ground and placing his sword to the Jorgenson's chest. The crowd including the fathers gasped, but Hiccup ignored all of this, faced Snotlout and uttered three words.

'Do you yield'. The Jorgenson was breathing heavily, he exhausted and injured, he wanted to keep on going, but his body refused his mind. He closed eyes, hoping that no tears come and gave a slow nod.

'Say it aloud, Snotlout,' Hiccup demanded in a firm voice for all to hear. The Jorgenson hoped that his voice would not break from disappointment.

'I yield, Hiccup.' those words finished it.

All members of the Viking community gaped for a moment and then let out an ear piercing roar of applause, clapping their hands and stamping their feet. The Dragons, especially Toothless, bellowed with pleasure sending shots of flame up in the sky. Fishlegs giggled madly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hugged each other with glee, followed by their signature head butt together, Astrid leapt up and down with delight, then realized she had a date tonight, blushing. Spitelout and Beldara stood frozen in their places in pure shock. Stoick was screaming, screaming with joy, bear hugging Gobber and throwing him around, unable to contain his excitement.

Hiccup looked down at Snotlout, removed his foot and sword, and offered his other hand. Snotlout pushed it away and picked himself up and stomped to the side of the Arena, nursing his hurt pride. Hiccup decided that he had done enough and that there was no point wasting anymore effort on Snotlout, he remembered that he had not acknowledged his victory or his audience. He suddenly felt his chest swelling with pride, a grin crossing his lips and his whole body trembling with boyish excitement. He tightened his grip on his sword and held it high over his head, saluting the entire Hairy Hooligan tribe and found himself yelling with pride.

'Whooooooo Baby, for the Haddocks,' he caught sight of Astrid and nodded to her with a big grin, she returned with a little wave and a cheesy grin of her own. The other Teens waved and cheered him on, he smiled and saluted Toothless. He then turned to his Chief and Father.

Stoick had finally finished celebrating Viking style with Gobber and Thornado, he turned to his son. His Heir had finished saluting the crowd, without even looking, the Chief had known he had definitely saluted his Night Fury and a certain young shield maiden amongst them. He had seen the Jorgenson's reaction to the outcome, that could be dealt with later, now was Hiccup's moment. There no loopholes for the Jorgenson's to pull this time. Father and Son made eye contact, both Chief and Heir could not stop grinning. The Head of Berk Dragon Training Academy held his sword up higher and saluted the Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe of Berk.

Stoick went down to the Arena floor, barely containing his excitement. He beckoned Hiccup up to the erected platform, the Rider slowly approached and took his place. The drums began to roll, almost in sync with the thundering heartbeats of the two Haddocks. Stoick took a deep breath and then began.

'Vikings and Dragons of Berk,' he boomed over the drums, 'Like with the Peace with the Dragons, I thought I'd never live to see this day, that the winning streak of the Jorgenson's ended by one of the Haddocks, that Haddock is standing near me now.' Astrid and Ruffnut came up to the platform bearing a cushion carrying the Thawfest medal and a large green wreath respectively, followed by Fishlegs, bearing a large of bouquet, and Tuffnut, who were carrying a huge bottle of Berkian ale. The drums increased. Stoick took the medal and placed it around Hiccup's neck, taking the wreath and that was placed on his shoulders. Fishlegs handed Hiccup the bouquet. Then Stoick continued his speech. He yelled.

'May I present the new Thawfest Champion, my son, the Pride of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third.' With this the crowds exploded. Astrid and Ruffnut both kissed Hiccup on the cheeks, Fishlegs leapt around excitedly. Then with a crazy grin, Tuffnut then shook the bottle hard and sprayed the Champion with cold Thorston's Old Viking's Brew. Hiccup was embraced by his Dad, then tackled by Toothless, he so filled with joy he could cry. He had finally done it. He had won the Thawfest Games.

**Thanks for the wait guys, came to the end of this chapter and was inspired by Formula 1 for medal ceremony. Next will be a date with Astrid or another clash with the Jorgenson's. I'll surprise you all. Enjoy.**


	11. Can't have the Best of Both

**Can't have the Best of Both **

After the victory ceremony had finished, Hiccup went back the Haddock household to gather a few things together. He had had his injuries nursed to by Gothi and her staff of Terrible Terrors, they were still tender, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He had a date with Astrid Hofferson, he had a few hours before the Thawfest Victory celebration feast, and his attendance was compulsory. He kept his armour and medal, he would need them later, placed his victory bouquet in a water vase and the wreath over his bed, picked up a fur cape and a small wrapped package. As the Haddock left he gave his helmet an affectionate pat and lingered for a moment, respecting his mothers memory. He fought back tears, wishing Valka Haddock was here and hoping that she was proud of her son and far he had come. Hiccup remembered that he had things to do and exited the room. Toothless was waiting outside. Astrid was waiting for him.

At the Hofferson's house, Astrid was being a lady of her word and preparing for her time with the Champion. She kept her armour on, Hiccup would understand. He knew she was a warrior and revelled in looking the part. She washed herself and fixed up her hair, whilst keeping the Astrid look. She even used some of that nice smelling liquid she had purchased off Trader Johann, perfume he had called it. It smelt like sea fennel and summer fruits mixed together. She had liked the smell, hoping that Hiccup would like it too. Although she was proud to call herself a great Viking warrior, maybe to rival her uncle Finn 'Fearless' Hofferson, she was still a woman, a slave to her desires and emotions, especially when it came a certain recently crowned Thawfest Champion complete with Night Fury and looking good in armour. A knock was heard at her front door. She shook herself out of her trance and exited the back door, and went to Stormfly's pen. Hiccup was waiting.

They arrived in the canyon in which Astrid had met Toothless, and could be said as the place where Shield Maiden had started feeling for the Dragon Rider. The two now sat against the very rock Astrid had been sharpening her axe when confronting Hiccup. Flanked by their Dragons, they kept an awkward space between them, sharing the small buffet brought by Hiccup and taking swigs from the bottle of ale that Hiccup had brought with him. They were silent until the Heir sparked conversation.

'The finest ale on Berk, curtsey of the Thorstons,' he spoke up. Astrid smiled at him, shuffled over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Hiccup stiffened for a moment, then placed an arm around the Hofferson and brought her closer to him. The two Vikings continued their snuggling for a few more minutes, quiet, then Hiccup spoke up again.

'Why me?'. Astrid turned to Hiccup and gave a look of confusion.

'What do you mean, Hiccup?' she replied, eyebrows cocked.

'Why of all people on Berk did you choose me?' Hiccup turned to her, a serious look on his face. Astrid sighed and looked him in the eye.

'Why of all people on Berk would you ask a question like that Hiccup? You're brave, smart, and if I may say so quite a handsome Viking warrior.' Hiccup shifted his head to one side and cocked an eyebrow.

'You're attracted to "this",' he replied, gesturing to his body. Astrid responded with a light punch to his shoulder before continuing her speech.

'Yes, Hiccup, I'm attracted to "this". "This" beat all the odds Berk and all its people threw at it, you faced abuse and rejection for years when all you asked for was acceptance, you helped Gobber arm and repair a village that hated you for trying to be useful, you're the first Viking to ride a Dragon, you were disowned by your Dad and tribe and yet you kept coming back with more determination and stubbornness. With Toothless, you defeated the Red Death, you made peace with the Dragons, saved Berk and lost a leg in the process. I'm sorry I ignored you all those years, Hiccup. I always thought you were cute, but in the last year, I've become attracted to you, you're different from the usual Viking, but that's why I've grown attached to you. You're different, and that's a good thing.' After that, she took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.

Hiccup sat there stunned by Astrid's confession. She cared for him, she admired him, she understood. After all of those years, someone saw what he had been trying to do, to find his place and be accepted for it. He looked to her again and began his own speech.

'Astrid Hofferson, I've cared for you longer than I can remember, I understood why you never paid me attention, you were always too busy trying to prove yourself, I tried to prove over those years too, even now I'm still trying to that,' stated Hiccup remembering for a moment their hunt for the Treasure of Hamish the First before continuing. 'You've forgiven me, so its only fair I forgive you, and with that confession I have another'. Astrid turned to him and gave him her full attention. 'Astrid, I love you, of all the Berkians you chose to spend this night with me, you're beautiful, smart, understanding, not to mention dangerous with an axe,' he finished his say with a nervous laugh and running a shaking hand through his hair to calm himself. He felt a hard punch in his shoulder. Astrid had tears in her eyes.

'That's for taking so long,' she then grabbed gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'That's for everything else.' She was about to pull, only for Hiccup to grab her shoulders and be pulled into a long, soft on the lips. Her eyes were wide with shock at his boldness, then she melted into him, hands around his neck. Hiccup moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a strong, warm embrace.

They remained there for some time, caressing, cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet little nothings with and to each other until Hiccup stated it was time to attend the Victory Banquet in the Great Hall before they were late. They mounted Stormfly and Toothless and both headed back to the village, unaware that a Monstrous Nightmare and his Rider had watched the scene before them play out. The pair took off and followed the couple and their Dragons.

Toothless and Stormfly landed their Riders in the Village just before the Great Hall. The whole of Berk was celebrating, Viking style. Beer, mead and wine were flowing freely, groups of drunken Vikings screaming songs like war cries, having arm wrestles and playing other rough games. The Dragons were mimicking the Vikings, gorging on food and drink, roaring along with the songs, wrestling with one another and the odd Viking in their own drunken celebrations. Astrid and Hiccup smiled at the scene before them, it was a rare opportunity that the whole of Berk, Dragons included, had something to celebrate. They smiled at each other, took each other's hand and walked towards the Great Hall. The sight of the Haddock Victor caught their attention, the couple giving waves and nods to those greeting them.

They entered the Great Hall and were greeted by a wave of warm air, the smell of good food and drink and sweaty Viking and Dragon. Like when they had entered the village they were greeted by feasting, singing and wrestling from both Viking and Dragon. The only difference was the heat of the room.

'There he is, the champ himself'.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to the owner of that bellow. The Berkian Chief was flanked by Gobbler, Thornado and other senior Vikings of the village. Following his announcement, everyone turned to the couple and let out a thunderous roar of applause. The Chief bounded towards his Heir and embraced him. He then went over to the Meeting Table, jumped upon it and banged for silence.

'Everyone, everyone, listen to me, tonight we celebrate the crowning of the Victor of the Thawfest Games,' Stoick's chest puffed up with pride. 'That Victor is none other than my son, the one we all disregarded for years as a nuisance, the nuisance who turned out to be every bit of the boar headed, stubborn Viking I ever was. Hiccup, went against the tide, he proved himself, he made peace with the Dragons, not us, he did. Even now, he still proves himself, he found the treasure of Hamish the First, confronted Alvin and the Outcasts to save us, taught me to train a Dragon, and now he has become the first Haddock to win Thawfest for years. I give you, the new Champion of the Thawfest Games, my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.'

His announcement was finished with another roar of approval. Hiccup stood silent in embarrassment and pride, Astrid leant forward and peeked him on the cheek.

'You cheated'. Everyone within the Hall turned to owner of the voice. Hiccup did not need to turn around to know who this was.

'Why'd you say that, Snotlout, again?' Hiccup put emphasis on the last word.

'You knew you were better at Dragons then me, and you fought not like a real Viking should,' Snotlout had closed the gap between himself and Hiccup, he could smell alcohol on the Jorgenson's breath. Other Vikings tried to intervene, including Astrid and Stoick, Hiccup waved them back.

'Snotlout, I won fair and square on the second day, since your dad brought the victory into dispute, I had to face the challenge like any other Viking would have, and if I remember correctly, your weapon of choice is the mace anyway.' The room was silent for a moment, before Snotlout gave another angry retort.

'You're so sure of yourself, aren't you Dragon Boy? Think because you made peace with the Dragons, you're entitled to do what you want, when you want.'

'I don't know what I've done to make you hate me that much Snotlout, but I've tried to be fair sportsman during Thawfest, you're the one who seems to have a grudge against me. I have done nothing but try to have an understanding with you Snotlout, but you have never made that easy, with your gloating and personality. I could have boasted and gloated to you when I was winning the events, I was tempted, but I would end up being no better than you. So if you want a chance to say why you hate me so much, now's your chance Snotlout Jorgenson'. The whole room had been quiet, in awe maybe, from Hiccup's short speech, Stoick stood with admiration, Astrid smiled to herself, Gobber stood speechless and the other Riders looked on impressed.

'Fine Hiccup, why I hate you, I'll tell you, before that Dragon turned up,' pointing to Toothless. 'I had everything going for me. I was going to be the next Chief because no one would Hiccup the Useless as leader. I won every Thawfest Game since I had entered. Before that Dragon turned up, you were nothing, you'd never have a chance with anyone, let alone Astrid,' looking towards the Shield Maiden with disgust before continuing. 'Even with or without that Night Fury, you would be nothing but a pathetic little runt, a hiccup, an embarrassment to Berk and Vikings everywhere. So now you know, Hiccup, why I can't stand you even being around us.' Then the next sentence that came out of Snotlout's mouth made his entire hate speech look like mild criticism. 'Why couldn't you just get killed like that stupid mother of yours you got taken away on that Dragon raid.' There was a collected gasp from the inhabitants of the Great Hall, Snotlout immediately realized what his anger had made him say and he instantly regretted it. But his remorse was too late. The moment that those words were heard by Hiccup, his face looked like he had encountered all of the terrible things in his life, from rejection from the village to loss of his mother, from all of his pain to all of his anger, all at once. He was taking slow, deep breaths, trying to keep his temper from spiralling out of control. It was no use. He exploded.

Snotlout was no match against the tempest he had unintentionally released in Hiccup. Gone was the obnoxious warrior making lame excuses for his failures, replaced by a terrified boy resenting his stupidity. Hiccup did not spare him.

'HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER'S MEMORY IN MY PRESENCE, YOU JORGENSON PARASITE, AND FOR WHAT REASON, BECAUSE YOU LOST THE THAWFEST GAMES, BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST ME. IF ANYTHING I SHOULD HAVE HAD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU, SNOTLOUT, BUT I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU. YOU'RE PATHETIC. YOU'RE PATHETIC, BECAUSE WHEN YOU LOST YOU HAD TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING AND USE A LOOPHOLE TO GAIN A SECOND CHANCE, YOU WERE DISHONOURABLE. I MADE ATTEMPTS TO BE SPORTING, BUT NOW I REALIZE YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE EFFORT, I SEE WHY THE HADDOCK-JORGENSON RIVALRY EXISTS NOW. YOU THINK IT'S TOOTHLESS'S FAULT, WELL IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD NOT BE RIDING HOOKFANG. YOU DIDN'T STOP AND THINK ABOUT THAT DID YOU, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR OWN EGO. IF YOU EVER, EVER INSULT MY MOTHER, FATHER, DRAGON OR LADY AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE, I ENSURE YOU WILL REGRET IT GREATER THAN YOU HAVE HAD TODAY.' When Hiccup had finished, all in the Great Hall stood in silence at his emotional explosion, Spitelout had attempted halfway through Hiccup's speech tried to interrupt, Stoick's presence had stopped that. Snotlout could not find an retort. He stood there as if traumatized from his rival's rant. He tried to meet Hiccup's eyes and make a comeback, but failed, he then walked off kicking random things. Hiccup stood there clenching his fists and grinding his teeth in anger, Astrid walked over and touched his arm. Hiccup flinched for a second, realized who it was and then smiled at the Hofferson, forgetting the Jorgenson, remembering this was his night, and pulled his lady into a kiss for all to see.

**Sorry for the wait guys, thought I'd do both the date with Astrid and confrontation with Snotlout together. Try another chapter soon as possible.**


	12. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Hiccup woke from a nice long slumber after a very eventful evening yesterday. Toothless must have been recovering from the long night as it was usually the Night Fury's habit to stamp on the Haddock's roof when he wanted his morning flight with Hiccup. The Dragon was surprisingly quiet this morning, given how late it was. The Haddock shuffled a little in his bed, and realized he was not the sole occupant. He looked down and froze. Astrid was fast asleep, snuggled into his chest with a content smile on her lips. Hiccup took a moment to calm himself and lifted his quilt, he sighed with relief, glad that they were both still clothed with the exception of their armour and boots. In a way he was disappointed, another way he was relieved. He hoped one day their relationship would reach that level, but right now he didn't to ruin his fledging relationship with the Hofferson by rushing into something that important in a drunken haze. He smiled and planted a small kiss on the Shield Maiden's forehead, she stirred and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

'Morning Hiccup,' she chirped, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'Morning milady,' he returned with a smile of his own.

'So, what you've been doing while I've been sleeping.'

'Just woke up myself actually, wondering why Toothless hasn't woke up for our morning flight.' He looked into to her eyes and gave a big grin. 'As well as admiring the beauty by my side.' He received a light punch.

'Flatterer. You have a way with words, I'll give you that.'

The couple remain nestled in Hiccup's bed for a few more minutes before deciding to get up. They both washed, put on their armour and went down the stairs that led to the ground floor. There was a note on the table, Hiccup went over and picked it up. It was from his Dad.

_Hiccup,_

_Thought you could do with a lay in today, given that you've earned it given yesterday events. I'm proud how you conducted yourself. If you need me for anything, Thornado and I will be in the Great Hall, if not ask for me. You'll find Toothless outside, hung-over, but alive (or last time I checked). I'll see you soon, maybe._

_Dad_

_P.S. I saw Astrid go upstairs with you last night, well played son, hasty, but well played._

Hiccup blushed and chuckled to himself, showing Astrid the note left by his Father. As she read and blushed herself, Hiccup swelled with pride knowing that his Chief was jubilant over the way he had managed himself yesterday, though he would have to explain to the elder Haddock that nothing happened other than him sharing a bed with Astrid. He knew even if he said these words he would still raise eyebrows among the more traditional Vikings, them hearing these words and then getting the wrong end of the stick, he would have to explain things to Stoick clearly and discreetly. Astrid finished reading the note and looked to Hiccup, he understood the look on her face.

'Don't worry, I'll explain everything,' he stated, taking Astrid's hand and planting a kiss on it. She nodded and returned a smile. She trusted him.

'Well, lets check on the Dragons and find your Dad then, as much I'd like to spend all day goofing off with you, I want to see how Stormfly's feeling after last night, plus we can clear things with the Chief so no gossip or wedding treaty negotiations start,' she returned, both blushing and chuckling nervously at the last.

Both exited the Chief's House and went off to get their Dragons, Hiccup found Toothless in the Thornado's stable. The Thunderdrum must have been feeling charitable and had let the younger Dragon sleep off his hangover somewhere in the shade, with a trough of drinking water and cold cooked mutton nearby. Hiccup went to his Dragon and gave a quick look over. Except from being in a deep slumber, he was alright, Astrid came back from her house, it appeared that Stormfly was in no better condition for flying.

'Looks like we're walking, the good old Viking way eh,' said Hiccup.

'It would seem so,' returned Astrid and both proceeded to make their way to the Great Hall.

Stoick had woken up early in high spirits, and nothing could dampen his mood. He had settled three lengthy disputes concerning purchases and property, an annoying baby naming ceremony (not another girl called Magnus), dealt with kids accused of yak tipping and even Mildrew's Complaint of the Day. He had conducted his Chief duties with a big grin plastered on his face.

His son had done him proud. He'd thought he was at his proudest when his Heir had beaten the Red Death and made Peace with the Dragons. He thought he had been his proudest when the lad had sacrificed his freedom and possibly his life to the Outcasts to save the Village. He thought he had been his proudest when Hiccup had found the Treasure of Hamish the First. The lad never ceased to amaze him. Stoick regretted all of the times he had scolded his son, taking him for granted, he was glad they had seen each other eye to eye and worked to mend their strain relationship as Father and Son. Hiccup had done him proud. He had won the Thawfest Games, twice technically, given the Jorgenson's dispute, beaten Spitelout's lad in armed combat, surprising the entire population of Berk, and had publicly shown his feelings to Astrid Hofferson for all to see. Stoick was glad for his son, over how he changed over the last year, whilst still remaining the Hiccup everyone had come to like, or in some cases, love. He had paraded the lad around the Great Hall, everyone, minus the pro-Jorgensons, wanting to offer him a drink, pat on the back or handshake, how he had put Snotlout back in his place and had continued to enjoy himself. He grinned, remembering seeing Hiccup go upstairs with Astrid the night before. He knew Hiccup would behave appropriately, his actions over Thawfest had proven that.

He was standing in the Forge, listening to Gobber going on about old stories of the two when they were younger and the deeds they could boast. The Chief was half listening to his old friend, having remembered the talk he had had with Spitelout earlier that morning. He told the Jorgenson the same of what Hiccup had said to him, word to word. About how the elder Viking had placed pressure on his son and that Snotlout rode a Monstrous Nightmare thanks to Hiccup and that both Jorgensons should never forget that. Spitelout had listened quietly and grudgingly, processing what the Chief had said to him. He could not make a concrete response to Stoick, merely stating it was tradition to preserve the winning streak no matter the cost. In the present, the Chief narrowed his eyes, recalling when Snotlout had insulted Valka's memory in front of Hiccup, Stoick and half of the entire village. He had tried to spoil his son's day, trying to get at him one more time, the result had been Hiccup shouting Snotlout down and threatening a duel if he dared to repeat his insults again. He had seen himself in his son and saw the resemblance in the younger Viking more clearly then ever before. He'd make a great Chief one day. Stoick beamed to himself and continued to listen to Gobber's ramblings.

Gobber had gone quiet, catching Stoick's attention immediately. Gobber had started shuffling around, Stoick knew these signs well, the blacksmith usually behaved like this when an awkward or nervous situation occurred or was about to occur. Stoick turned around and found himself looming over none other than Snotlout Jorgenson. The young Viking, still reeking of ale and stale sweat, was shuffling his feet and fidgeting nervously, no sign of the usually boastful and obnoxious Jorgenson, his features give the impression that he was looking for something. He then spoke a question that would take that plastered grin off the Chief's face and sour his mood.

'Chief, why is no one paying me any attention?'

**Cheers for the wait, guys. Try to keep updating as soon as possible. Thanks for the patience and reviews.**


	13. A Jorgenson's Bad Day

**A Jorgenson's Bad Day**

It was the morning after the celebrations of the Thawfest Champion. The sun had been up for hours, the inhabitants of Berk, both Vikings and Dragons, were slowly waking, mainly blurry eyed and feeling terrible inside out from hangovers and last nights activities. Amongst them were Snotlout Jorgenson, and he had more reasons than others to feel terrible.

Snotlout had not thought his life could not get any worse. He had lost Thawfest. Everyone was practically worshipping Hiccup. Their friends were worshipping him. Astrid was worshipping him. His dad had given him a right screaming down during the night after the Thawfest Games had concluded, he feared that Spitelout might have got physical if it had not been the presence of Beldara. That was when it finally had come to full realization. He had lost the Thawfest Games. He lost to Hiccup. The Useless. The Talking Fishbone. The village reject everyone had hated. The runt who had made peace with the Dragons. The hiccup who had beaten him not only in the Thawfest Games, but also armed combat and forced him, the reigning champion to yield. Then Snotlout remembered everything. How after he had refused Hiccup's hand up he had stormed off to sulk over his loss and nurse his wounded pride. How he drank a large amount of ale, before going to confront Hiccup. The Haddock had gone over to the Hofferson's House, the Jorgenson had watched as Hiccup and Astrid had flown off with their Dragons and he had followed them. He remembered listening to every detail of their heart-to-heart chat, again he followed the pair back to the village, where he wandered off to drink so more.. He remembered storming into the Great Hall and finally confronting Hiccup, only for the Useless to scream back at him. He had forgotten the thing he had said that had got Hiccup all flared up. Snotlout shook himself out of his day dreaming and got out of bed to fetch some breakfast and fresh air.

The first thing he noticed was an eerie silence everywhere he went, where there were people, he was met by scowls of disdain. He attempted to make conversation with some of the villagers, none of the Berkians returned his lines, not even little Gustav. He attempted to find the other Dragon Riders to find some sort of explanation. He did not get a good response. Fishlegs buried himself deeper in the book he reading, making no attempt to return conservation. Ruffnut blanked him and continued to rub fish oil in her hair. Tuffnut, was still working off his hangover and roughly pushed Snotlout away when the other had tried to shake a response out of him. Barf, Belch and Meatlug were just as receptive as their Riders. Hiccup, Astrid and their Dragons were no whereto be seen, Snotlout had a gut feeling that he did not want to be around the Heir for some reason or other. He wanted to avoid his parents, especially his father, he was already had enough reminders of his loss to the Haddock. He couldn't understand Gothi's symbol language, last time he had insulted the Village Elder, her team of Terrible Terrors had chased around the island for an hour and a half. He decided the only person who would provide with the solution to his problem was the Chief.

Snotlout found Stoick at the Forge, conversing with Gobber. Given that he had competed against the Chief's son yesterday, Snotlout was naturally nervous, Stoick was an imposing figure even when not agitated. He walking into a nest of Fireworms and he knew it, but he needed answers. He approached the Forge, Gobber spotted him first and had started shuffling around awkwardly, immediately giving him away. The Chief turned around, looked down at him, raising an eyebrow and giving a look of between being unhappy and surprised. Snotlout shuffled and fidgeted nervously under his Chief's gaze and uttered his question.

'Chief, why is no one paying me any attention?'

There was a moment of deathly silence. If Stoick had not been surprised before, he was shocked now. That shock turned into outright fury. Hookfang seemed to sense this and moved towards the Chief, giving a warning hiss. He stopped almost immediately as Thornado lumbered forward, giving a growl of authority and a dead panned look, daring the younger Dragon to try something. The Monstrous Nightmare may have had size and fire on his side, but the Thunderdrum had the stronger bite, a shorter, but tougher bulk and the experience of age on his side. Nothing could stop Snotlout from getting his answer now, whether he wanted it now or not.

'You really don't remember Snoutlout,' Stoick growled through his clenched teeth. The Jorgenson shook his head in fear, the Chief continued, increasing in volume as he progressed.

'You behaved like a utter and complete fool during the last few days, Snotlout. I can only blame a certain amount of your behaviour during the Thawfest Games on your dad's side, being on the receiving end of his arrogance all these years myself'. If it had not been him in this situation, Snotlout would have sniggered at the person in misfortune. His train of thought was interrupted by the Chief's speech.

'But I'm sure to some extent you behaved on your own accord, Hiccup made attempts to be the sporting one, you rejected them, but we're going over old ground on that part. The part I'm angry about is the part where you're continuous accused Hiccup over his fair win and your dad using a loophole to try to humiliate the Victor.'

'It's part of the games, Chief, don't take it personal. . . . .' defended Snotlout before being interrupted by Stoick.

'PERSONAL. PERSONAL. WHEN MY SON'S HONOUR AND VICTORY IS ON THE TABLE BEING QUESTIONED I THINK I'LL TAKE THE WAY I FEEL LIKE,' roared Stoick quickly losing his temper. 'THE FACT YOU WENT ON TO INSULT HICCUP'S MOTHER, MY WIFE, IN FRONT OF HIM, ME AND HALF THE VILLAGE, BLAMING HIM FOR HER DEATH IS PERSONAL. ATTEMPTING TO STOOP SO LOW BECAUSE YOU LOST AND TEARING INTO MY BOY IN SUCH A HURTFUL WAY IS PERSONAL. OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT PART, BEING PISSED AS A BERSERKER BEFORE BATTLE.'

When it all finally came back to him, Snotlout suddenly felt like he could throw up, he recalled everything Stoick had mentioned. Using the greatest weakness he knew Hiccup was vulnerable to, not his Father's disapproval, not rejection from the village, or the loss of his leg, the loss of his mother. Seeing the other Vikings his age being loved and pampered by their mothers tore into Hiccup each time he saw a kiss on the cheek, a warm hug, hearing a 'I love you, son' or 'love you too, Mum'. Seeing and hearing all of this made the Chief's son feel small and hollow. Snotlout had known this and he had unleashed it with restraint, knowing the effect it would have on the Useless, wanting to hurt him, wanting show he was the inferior Viking, where he rightly belonged. Snoutlout processed this as Stoick finally catching his breath, began again.

'You wondered why no one is paying attention to you, Snotlout Jorgenson,' Stoick continued. 'My lad only wanted to be accepted within the society he was born into, we've all finally realized what yak arses we had been when we thought we had lost him in the battle against the Red Death, or at least most of us did,' the Chief looked down to the younger Viking with a grim face. 'What you're feeling today, Snotlout, is the same pain and rejection that Hiccup endured almost every day of his life, its how everyone, including me and you made him feel and it hurts, doesn't it. That he's the better Viking now, and you're the village reject.' Stoick finished and stared at Snotlout, waiting for response.

The Jorgenson stood there on the spot, frozen with dread and remorse, finally understanding the full extent of the damage and pain he caused to his cousin. Wondering if he felt the way he felt now, empty and lonely, how did Hiccup manage all these years to fight the pain every, single, day. Did he feel angry, depressed, upset, suicidal or simply nauseous. Hiccup had tried again and again to forgive Snotlout through being a good sportsman through the Thawfest Games, but his father's presence and personality, as well as his own, kept throwing it all back into the Haddock's face. And for what? He racked his brains, but could not find an excuse, just the obnoxious attitude he had inherited from his father. Slowly, but surely, he looked up to his Chief and uttered a single sentence.

'What can I do, Chief?' he barely whispered. Stoick gave a sad smile in return.

'Find him and apologize, like we all have.' Snotlout nodded slowly, they shared a small smile and the Jorgenson walked away to find his rival, his cousin, to make amends.

Hopefully.

**Reason it took a week to update was because chapters 12 and 13 are connected in a way, so was working on them together. Thanks for reviews, I'll update soon as possible.**


	14. Explanations Made

**Explanations Made**

Hiccup and Astrid found the other Dragon Riders within the Berk Dragon Training Academy taking time off from the usual meeting and training sessions. Both Riders and Dragons stopped their activities and came to greet the pair. Barf, Belch and Meatlug all nuzzled the pair with affection, before returning to their rests from yesterday's celebrations. Fishlegs abandoning his book, starting with a quick 'Hey' to the Haddock and Hofferson before carrying out a marathon of words. Ruffnut stopped her hair treatment, wiped her hands on a rag and gave the pair a friendly wave, before taking Astrid to one side for a girl-to-girl chat, and Tuffnut dragged himself up, gave a friendly nod to Astrid and Hiccup a firm handshake, giving both the friendliest smile he could muster whilst managing a hangover. Only Snotlout and Hookfang were missing from the group, though Hiccup could not care less about their whereabouts, given the Jorgenson's performance the night before.

'So, did everyone enjoy last night then?' asked Hiccup, sparking conversation with the group. Everyone turned to him and he smiled to himself. He remembered when there had been no point in doing this in the past, it was nice to know some changes were good.

'Pretty good, Hiccup, although Meatlug ate a bit too much sandstone and drank far too much ale', replied Fishlegs, on cue the Gronckle gave off a large fart, the Ingerman returned this 'gesture' with an affectionate hug. 'Just found this new book and been reading up on all the interesting facts.'

'I danced so much I thought I was going to collapse, and then collapse some more,' giggled Ruffnut.

'Well I do say, my fine fellow, that I drank more than my fair share of ale,' stated Tuffnut, before letting out a belch, and willing himself from throwing up the stomach contents of last night before forcing out a smile. 'Thanks for asking.'

'Well I can say I had an amazing night,' Astrid said, walking over to Hiccup and wrapping her arms around Hiccup'neck and giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed and tried to ignore the looks and sounds the other Riders were giving.

They all continued small chat and going through plans for the next few days of Dragon activity, Hiccup ended the meeting, stating that he had to discuss a few things with the Chief. As Hiccup and Astrid began to leave, Ruffnut pulled the girl to one side. The Hofferson gave a puzzled look, before the female twin began speaking.

'Hey Astrid, just so you know, I know you and Hiccup are a thing now, so I'm not going to try any funny stuff with him, but he just looks so good in his new look,' explained Ruffnut looking at the Haddock, Astrid mimicked her, soaking the view.

'I've got to admit, he does look amazing,' said Astrid, thinking of how many times she had used that word on Hiccup in the past year. Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

'He's definitely a keeper now, brains, being Chief's son, able to repair your armour and weapons, making peace with the Dragons, riding a Night Fury, finding Hamish's treasure, winning Thawfest and holding his own with a sword, not to mention being a cutie, don't tell him I said that,' Ruff responded with a wink. Astrid smiled at Ruffnut and gave her hug and a quick thanks before leaving with Hiccup

'What was that all about?' questioned Hiccup

'Just girl talk, you know,' replied Astrid, giving off a fiendish smirk.

Hiccup gave a concerned look, followed this with a smile, put his arm around his lady's waist and led her away, to find the Chief.

They found Stoick at the Forge with Gobber, both chatting away whilst the blacksmith worked away.

'There he is, the champ himself', Stoick announced, then looked at Astrid. 'And his lady, of course.'

The couple blushed at this statement, Astrid nuzzled up to Hiccup and he began his 'talk' with his Chief and Father.

'Chief, we need to talk',' started Hiccup, Stoick realized his Heir meant business.

'Uh huh'.

'Look Dad, just so you know, Astrid and I did nothing but share a bed together, not in the way you think though,' stuttered Hiccup at the last part. 'I don't want to put Astrid through any premature marriage contracts or any village gossiping.' Gobber sniggered at this part, Stoick's firm gaze put a stop to that.

'Well I'm glad you're being mature and responsible about it son,' returned Stoick.

'I just wanted to explain things before it gets out of hand, and the more traditional members of our lovely village start getting the wrong idea.'

'Good point there, I suppose,' nodded Stoick. A moment's silence passed, before Hiccup spoke up.

'So, what you up then?'

'Nothing much Hiccup, just chatting with Gobber and sharing stories,' the Chief stated, shifting awkwardly. His son noticed this, it was the same way he behaved when he was trying to hide something.

'Something the matter, Dad?' questioned Hiccup, cocking an eyebrow.

'Snotlout's looking for you,' sighed the Berkian Chief.

'I don't want to see or talk to him, not after last night, or the night before that, or the night before that as well,' Hiccup barked back, surprising the trio with his outburst.

'He wanted to apologize,' said Stoick.

'Now he wants to apologize,' growled Hiccup. 'After all the chances he was given, he's probably trying to save face after his 'performance' at the Banquet last night.' He was grinding his teeth now. 'After what he said about Mum.'

Stoick stood there in silent understanding, then Gobber spoke up.

'You know Hiccup, lad, you are going to have to face him some time soon, you both do live in the same village after all.' Hiccup thought about this, the blacksmith had a point.

'Hey Hiccup'.

Everyone turned to the interrupting voice, there stood none other than Snotlout Jorgenson with a big grin on his face. That grin disappeared a moment later when its owner saw that his cousin was not as happy to see him.

'What do you want Snotlout?' replied Hiccup in a low angry voice.

Astrid, Stoick and Gobber all tensed up, after how Hiccup had changed over the last year, there was little knowing what he would do, especially given the way Snotlout had behaved towards him.

'Look, Hiccup, I wanted to apologize, you know, for being a yak arse the last few days.'

Hiccup crossed his arms and gave a deadpanned look, he was silent for a moment and then began talking again.

'And I'm suppose to accept your apology and we go back to our happy, Dragon filled lives?' he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Really that would be great Hiccup, thanks,' responded Snotlout, Hiccup smacked himself in the face.

'I was being sarcastic, Snotlout, NO, I'm not accepting your apology, not until you give me strong reason why I should forget or forgive your actions over the last few days or the rest of our lives in that matter!' snapped the Haddock, his cousin's stupidity was only increasing the temper that he had inherited from his Chief and Dad.

'You've done nothing except wrong and torment me all of our lives and you think a simple 'sorry' is going to cut it, I want a real excuse, not blaming Toothless, me being smart or any other empty excuse to have a crack at me, I demand a real answer to why you hate me so much you can't stand me being accepted within our society or having a piece of glory to myself.'

By the time Hiccup had finished his speech, he was trembling with rage, everyone nearby were silent either by awe or shock. Snotlout stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, before giving a nervous gulp and beginning his explanation.

'Gee, well, Hiccup, I guess I never really had a reason for hating you, I just liked tormenting you, I thought it was fun really, I got a kick out of it. I was jealous of you in a way, being the Chief's son, even though you were useless, I thought being the real Viking it was my right instead of yours to be Chief. When you started getting better at the original Dragon Training I admit I came to admire you a bit. But my dad constantly reminds and drills it into me that Jorgenson's were always real Vikings and had to prove that in anyway possible, my personality I inherited from my Dad doesn't help I suppose. We were both angry that you should have all of the glory and privileges of Chief even though you weren't worthy of them. I admit if it weren't for you I wouldn't be riding Hookfang, but Thawfest was the thing I was always good at, and the chance of you beating me at it, the greatest thing I could boast of, scared me'.

During Snotlout's confession/speech, a crowd had appeared shocked at what they were hearing and surprised by the Jorgenson's intelligence rising a few levels. Tears had started to appear in Snotlout's eyes as he continued.

'I'm sorry I've been terrible to you Hiccup all these years, there is nothing I can do except apologize for my actions and words over Thawfest and the rest of our lives but say sorry to you, your dad and insulting Aunt Valka's memory. I'm sorry.'

The crowd stood there in silence and Hiccup approached his cousin with a neutral look. Snotlout tensed, and relaxed as Hiccup held out his hand, he took his cousin's and they shared a firm handshake, the crowd let out a sigh of relief. Hiccup lent forward and gave his cousin a pat on the back.

'I forgive you Snotlout, now don't you dare cry, we're Vikings remember', he said with a short laugh, Snotlout chuckled himself, and the two broke their embrace.

Stoick smiled to himself, he was glad that his son had mended the rift with his cousin, hopefully between the two of them, the Haddock-Jorgenson Rivalry would die out eventually, then permanently. He knew that they would come to clashes ever now and then, being teenagers and their egos. But that would come in time, other changes would lay ahead.

**Thanks for the wait guys. Whilst Hiccup and Snotlout have resolved this dispute, there will be times when they still clash with each other in the future, like they do in the series. Cheers for the reviews. **


End file.
